


everythings okay in its own little way

by trapezoidscheme



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer Fic, lets do a snund revival for 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapezoidscheme/pseuds/trapezoidscheme
Summary: Summertime craft boyfriends make crafts. Jund isn't too happy about it, though.





	everythings okay in its own little way

**Author's Note:**

> hi i used to be voldy (voldemortrules101) and heres some snund  
> the title is from "evacuate the vacuous" by the unicorns

Jund is sweaty. And Snake is, too, sure, but Jund’s shirt is sticking to him uncomfortable and his hair is damp and he definitely cares about all that more than Snake does, so he has the right to complain if he wants to. A ceiling fan whirs overhead, just pushing hot air around the room, but they keep on pretending that it’s tired blades are improving their conditions. The table is piled with various containers of glitter, pom-poms, and popsicle sticks, and abandoned craft projects, in various stages of completion, litter the mountain of supplies like faithful worshipers. Snake holds a glue gun in his hand with his tongue pressed between his teeth, and Jund would probably consider it adorable if they weren’t both so goddamn sweaty.

“This is stupid,” Jund reminds Snake. His seat is uncomfortable, his hair is a mess, and they ran out of ice cream like an hour ago. This sucks, really.

Snake huffs a sigh. “I know it’s stupid, please just be quiet,” he says through gritted teeth. His hands shake as he pushes a stray sequin into its gluey prison with a pair of tweezers. 

The whole arts and crafts business had been Cry’s idea, originally, but he and the rest of the crew had given up on it hours ago. Now Cry, Russ, and Red are splashing around in the backyard pool, probably playing Marco Polo or whatever, while Jund has to sit in Cry’s stuffy kitchen and watch Snake glue sequins to a balloon. Great. This is his life.

“You can go swim, you know,” Snake says after a few minutes of silence, as if reading Jund’s mind. Jund is almost sure that Snake had some kind of mind-reading powers. Snake pushes his ever-present bandana further up his forehead and runs the back of his hand along his sweaty forehead. Sheepish is a strange look on him. Endearing, almost.

As if Jund would ever give up that easily. He raises his eyebrows and juts out his chin, moves his chair closer to Snake. “I’m watching you finish this thing if it fucking kills me,” he says. Snake isn’t the only one with a stubborn streak. A slow smile spreads across Snake’s face and he returns to the project with a fervor, applying glue with an extra bit of enthusiasm. Jund laughs and presses a kiss to Snake’s cheek. 

“You’re cute,” Snake murmurs a few minutes later. 

It’s easy, the two of them. Jund can’t really pinpoint exactly when they moved out of casual dating and into Serious Business. He just knows that he started spending more and more time in Snake’s house and less time in his own place (“really, it’s so small and the landlord sucks and--”). Finally, one time when Jund was complaining about the rent being due (again), Snake asked if he wanted to move in. They keyed their favorite expletives into Jund’s (former) landlord’s car a few weeks later, and almost crashed Snake’s new-to-him Volvo as they were peeling out of the parking lot.

At some point, Jund decides that he’s over sitting in the kitchen chair and slides himself onto Snake’s lap.  He sets to work peppering encouraging (“ _ distracting _ , Jund, stop--”) kisses on Snake’s neck and shoulders, rubs his hands down Snake’s back with a smile. 

“Come ooon,” Jund whines into Snake’s jaw. He tangles his hands in Snake’s hair and pulls lightly. If they’re going to stay inside all day, might as well get some fun out of it, right? Snake stays focused on his stupid craft, though, just leans to look over Jund’s shoulder and acts like Jund isn’t there at all. 

“Patience is a virtue, dear,” Snake says when Jund starts planting futile kisses down Snake’s neck. Jund sinks his teeth into Snake’s skin as retaliation and laughs at Snake’s quiet yelp. 

It’s at least an hour later when Snake is finally done, and Russ, dripping water all over Cry’s kitchen, cheers Snake on through the finishing touches. The finished project is… lackluster, if Jund was telling the truth, but it's  _ done _ , and that's way more than the rest of them can say for their own shit. Besides, Snake’s beaming smile, a rare commodity, more than makes up for whatever glittery abomination sits in front of him. 

When Jund is driving them home, Snake sits in the passenger seat with his stupid project in his lap, cradling it softly, as if he’s worried that all the glue will crack and splinter. 

“Are we actually keeping that in the house?” Jund ventures, looking over at Snake.

“Oh, absolutely,” is Snake’s reply, and that’s that. Snake is silent for the rest of the way, smiling quietly down at the sequins in his lap and sneaking glances at Jund while Jund drives. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for less of this! its @trapezoidscheme


End file.
